SevySNow m'a dit
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Severus, encore et toujours, d'histoires tristes en histoires tordues, recueil de textes présentant le malheureux maitre de Potions dans tous les ennuis successifs que je peux lui inventer....
1. 69

Titre : 69 heures, la plus longue journée de Séverus Snape

Défi : 69  
Disclaimer : JKR est l'heureuse propriétaire de Séverus et de tout l'univers auquel il appartient

Nombre de mots : 1105  
Pairing : Nada  
Spoiler : jusqu'au tome 6 inclus

Rating :PG-13 pour présence d'un fouet (non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, bande de vicieuses)

69 heures, la plus longue journée de Séverus Snape

_3 Juin, une heure _

Séverus dormait, et Séverus rêvait. Assis sur les genoux d'un Père Noël qui ressemblait de façon très louche à Dumbledore, il lui commandait l'éviscération d'un James Potter mystérieusement ressuscité que l'autre lui accordait de grand cœur. Devant la réussite de ce premier souhait, il lui récitait alors la liste des 69 morts douloureuses et humiliantes des 69 personnes qu'il détestait le plus au monde. C'était une liste qu'on pourrait qualifier d'œuvre d'art, peaufinée d'années en années au fil des insomnies et qui allait de Black, Sirius : maladie vénérienne foudroyante à Zabini, Lawrence : noyade dans la cuvette des toilettes.

_3 Juin, six heures._

Bam !!

La porte de la chambre fut proprement éjectée de ces gonds quand Luna Loovegood se précipita dans la pièce. C'était pourtant une bonne vieille porte avec des années loyaux services derrière elle, avec un petit coussin en forme de triton en bas pour calfeutrer la chambre contre les courants d'air. Mais il en aurait fallu plus pour arrêter la détermination de la jeune Serdaigle. Alerté par le bruit, Séverus avait déjà roulé à bas du lit, saisissant sa baguette au vol. Ils échangèrent quelques sorts et il sembla bien à Snape qu'il avait réussi à la toucher. Il compta soigneusement 69 secondes pour être sûr mais cela n'était pas suffisant. Il avait à peine quitté sa barricade de fortune qu'il était cueilli par un _Stupéfix_.

_3 Juin, dix heures. _

_Enervatum !_

Vous saviez qu'une personne qu'on réveille d'un _Stupéfix_ éprouve les mêmes impressions physiques que si elle sortait d'un coma éthylique ?

Ceci explique que lorsque Séverus leva les yeux vers Fred et Georges Weasley, il eut pendant un court instant l'impression d'avoir des hallucinations. Quand les clones lui annoncèrent qu'en raison des récentes défaites de l'Ordre, ils avaient 69 questions à lui poser, pas plus, pas moins, il se dit qu'il aurait préféré le _delirium tremens_.

_3 Juin, quinze heures. _

Enfermé depuis quelques heures dans la cave de la maison Black, Séverus rongeait son frein. L'Ordre délibérait. Il t'en ficherait des délibérations ! Ils avaient bien de la veine qu'il ne soit pas violent, sinon il les aurait déjà tous massacrés à grand coup de sorts, pour leur apprendre à le traiter ainsi. Les 69 marches qui menaient à la cave craquèrent sous le poids d'au moins trois personnes. Séverus se leva pour affronter la mort en face. Cependant il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'agressivité dans les duettistes Weasley et le jeune Finnigan quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

-« Harry n'est pas rentré de sa dernière mission. Nous comptons sur votre aide. »

_3 Juin, vingt-deux heures_

Il avait de la boue jusqu'aux cheveux, tellement froid que ses muscles n'avaient plus la force de se réchauffer à l'aide de la chair de poule et les oreilles qui sifflaient du fait du bavardage de Loovegood. Merlin lui en voulait personnellement. D'ailleurs, s'il n'avait pas déjà été athée, il le serait devenu sur le champ.

Loovegood, Snape et Lupin, vous parlez d'une équipe de choc ! Ne craignez rien Potter, avec de tels secouristes, vous allez vous en sortir c'est aussi sûr que deux et deux font cinq !

_4 Juin, cinq heures. _

Séverus détestait la Roumanie, il détestait les vampires roumains et il détestait attraper quelques heures de sommeil roulé dans sa cape au pied d'un arbre pour partir au secours d'un ancien élève…qu'il détestait. Ah, et il détestait aussi devoir porter cet imbécile de Lupin, qu'il détestait soit dit en passant, qui s'était fait taper sur le crâne pendant l'assaut des Dents longues. 69 kilos, mon œil, il faisait certainement plus.

_4 Juin, douze heures. _

_-« 67 kilomètres à pied, ça use, ça use, 67 kilomètres à pied, ça use les soulierrrrrrssss. _

_68 kilomètres à pied, ça use, ça use, 68 kilomètres à pied, ça use les soulierrrrrrssss._

_69 kilomètres à pied, ça use, ça… »_

-« Loovegood, est-ce que vous voulez bien la fermer ? »

_4 Juin, dix-sept heures. _

-« Il y a 69 mètres en terrain découvert, c'est largement suffisant pour que les sentinelles nous repèrent. Ils nous grilleront les orteils à petit feu pour s'occuper en attendant l'arrivée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

-« Ne soyez pas défaitiste Professeur, je vous dis que nous pourrons entrer sans être repérés. »

_4 Juin, minuit._

Clac ! Clac ! Clac !

-« Alors espèce de chien, non content d'avoir trahi notre maître, tu essayes de t'introduire dans sa demeure…Ne crois pas qu'il sera aussi doux que moi, je doute qu'il s'arrête à 69 coup de fouet comme je l'ai fait. »

-« J'ai toujours su que tu étais une petite joueuse, Bellatrix. »

-« Ah, c'est comme ça… »

Clac !

_5 Juin, quatre heures._

-« Vous savez que cette tentative d'évasion a à mon avis 69 pour cent de chance de se terminer par notre mort à tous les trois. »

-« Si nous restons dans la cellule, nous serons plus proches du cent dix pour cent, alors taisez vous et limez. »

_5 Juin, neuf heures._

-« Lupin, du nerf, il reste 69 cellules et Potter peut être dans n'importe laquelle ! NON ! Ne t'évanouis pas de nouveau, sombre imbécile, ou je te laisse ici. »

_5 Juin, onze heures._

_-« 67 kilomètres à pied, ça use, ça use, 67 kilomètres à pied, ça use les soulierrrrrrssss. _

_68 kilomètres à pied, ça use, ça use, 68 kilomètres à pied, ça use les soulierrrrrrssss._

_69 kilomètres à pied, ça use, ça… »_

-« LOOVEGOOD !!!! »

_5 Juin, dix-huit heures._

Dormir assis sur des sacs d'engrais à l'arrière d'un camion n'a rien de facile. Ça pue, la suspension n'est pas terrible et le matelas manque de rembourrage. Cependant Séverus était épuisé et il n'eut que le temps de lire le début de l'étiquette qui prônait d'envoyer ce mélange de nitrates polluer les nappes phréatiques à raison de 69 kg dans mille litres d'eau pour dix ha avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

_5 Juin, vingt et une heures _

-« Merci de votre aide, Professeur » fit Finnigan en arrêtant sa voiture devant le 69, Harley Street où se trouvait la planque de l'Ordre qui avait été attribuée au Maître de Potions.

-« De rien, et la prochaine fois que j'accepte de vous aider, par pitié, empoisonnez moi. »

Séverus s'effondra sur le lit sans même retirer ses chaussures. Enfin, du repos dans un endroit sûr, sec et confortable ! Il allait dormir jusqu'au mois prochain.

_5 Juin, vingt-deux heures_

67 moutons, 68 moutons, 69 moutons….

Fin.


	2. 687 Gallions

Titre : 687 Gallions, 38 Mornilles et 7 Noises

Défi : Gosses légumes  
Disclaimer : JKR est l'heureuse propriétaire de Séverus et de tout l'univers auquel il appartient

Nombre de mots : 425  
Pairing : Nada  
Spoiler : pas l'ombre d'un

Rating : léger et tout doux : K

* * *

**687 Gallions, 38 Mornilles et 7 Noises**

-« Potirons, pâtissons, coloquintes et courges !! Pooooootiiiiirons! Pâââââââtiiiissons» Braillai Séverus.

La peste soit des universitaires.

Puni, lui, le grand Séverus Snape, qui serait sans conteste le meilleur Maître des Potions du siècles à venir…Que dis-je _des_ siècles à venir ! Puni comme un marmot encore en couche !

Tout cela pour une minime, une toute petite erreur, une erreur presque infinitésimale, après tout cela arrivait à tout le monde, et même lors de ses études à Poudlard, cela lui était parfois arrivé à lui-même.

On ne peut pas mettre au point de potions révolutionnaires sans quelques essais.

-« Potirons, pâtissons, coloquintes et courges. Pooooootiiiiirons! Pâââââââtiiiissons»

Qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait si, dans ce vieux manuscrit, les graines des différentes cucurbitacées n'étaient pas distinguées avec assez de précision ? C'était la faute de ce foutu moine copiste du Moyen-âge qui avait mal fait son boulot, voilà !

-« Je vais vous apprendre à les différencier, moi, et vous allez en profiter pour rembourser tous les dégâts ». Avait dit le Recteur de l'Université Magique d'Edimbourg quand l'incendie avait été maîtrisé.

Allez, plus que 687 Gallions, 38 Mornilles et 7 Noises, si ces calculs étaient corrects, il aurait fini de rembourser le bâtiment des potions, les instruments et la réserve d'ingrédients partis en fumée dans 57 ans.

-« Potirons, pâtissons, coloquintes et courges. Pooooootiiiiirons! Pâââââââtiiiissons»

Si au moins il avait pu choisir le job lui permettant d'éponger sa dette, mais l'autre avait été inflexible. Et l'autre mégère du stand d'à côté qui lui faisait de la concurrence. Qui avait envie d'acheter des pastèques, franchement, de l'eau et des graines, quel était l'intérêt nutritif ?

Sans parler du petit crétin de l'autre côté qui brâmait « Patates, Patates » avec une voix éraillée insupportable.

D'ailleurs, il ressemblait à Black, c'est tout dire !

-« Potirons, pâtissons, coloquintes et courges. Pooooootiiiiirons! Pâââââââtiiiissons» Brailla de nouveau Séverus, recoiffant son calot de vendeur et haranguant les ménagères qui parcouraient d'un pas nonchalant les allées du marché en plein air.

_Il se vengerait, un jour, il se vengerait !! _

-« Potirons, pâtissons, coloquintes et courges. Pooooootiiiiirons! Pâââââââtiiiissons»

_Il se vengerait, un jour, il se vengerait, il leur prouverait à tous, qu'il était meilleur qu'eux. _

-« Tiens, Séverus, qu'est ce que tu fais-là ? »

-« Lucius ?? »

_Il se vengerait, un jour, il se vengerait et il en avait peut-être l'instrument…._

Moralité : Il faut toujours se méfier des légumes : sucrés ou pas, ils peuvent vous mettre dans la mélasse jusqu'au cou !

_A suivre..._


	3. 687 courges

Titre : 687 Courges, 38 Coloquintes et 7 pâtissons

Défi : Gosses légumes  
Disclaimer : JKR est l'heureuse propriétaire de Séverus et de tout l'univers auquel il appartient

Nombre de mots : 568  
SS center  
Spoiler : Nada

Rating : T

Note : cette histoire est la suite de 687 Gallions, 38 Mornilles et 7 Noises, et il faut s'en plaindre à Louve, c'est elle qui a pensé la première qu'il y avait matière à une suite.

Ce drabble lui est donc logiquement dédié.

* * *

**687 Courges, 38 Coloquintes et 7 pâtissons**

Dans les plus sombres dans montagnes écossaises, il existe une combe où le soleil ne pénètre jamais, même à son zénith. Une combe où ne pousse que des espèces aux baies empoisonnées, où seuls les choucas et les corneilles font leur nid, et que les renards, les cerfs et tous les animaux de la forêt doté d'un brin de jugeote évitent avec autant de soin que si c'était le chemin menant à un pub avec « Le joyeux chasseur » pour enseigne.

Mais il n'y a pas de pubs dans la combe, et si cela avait été le cas, on y aurait sans doute servi des breuvages empoisonnés.

Dans le fond de la combe, là où même les pins ne poussent plus et où seules des drosophiles et de la sphaigne acceptent de coloniser la tourbe inhospitalière qui constitue le sol, on trouve un manoir. Dracula a dû faire bâtir son château des Carpates un peu près sur un modèle semblable.

Cette maison n'a rien d'un doux foyer. Les gargouilles qui ornent le toit ont l'air de vouloir vous mettre les tripes à l'air, les grandes fenêtres aux vitraux verdâtres semblent les pupilles de quelque créature malsaine et rampante qui vous observe depuis l'ombre, prête à vous ajouter à son menu au moment où vous aurez baissé votre garde, ou lorsque vous serez trop faible pour la repousser. C'est dans des maisons de ce genre que des cinglés en blouse blanche assemblent des bouts de cadavre avec du fil à broder, espérant sans doute faire mieux que des millénaires d'évolution.

Dans les caves on trouve un matériel sans doute récupéré dans une vente de surplus de l'Inquisition espagnole à sa grande époque.

Il y a cependant une des cellules qui est différente des autres. Ici, pas de vierges de fer, pas de chaudrons d'huile bouillante ou d'établis couvert d'un éventail de tenailles pour lequel un dentiste vendrait son âme au diable, ou tout au moins au propriétaire des lieux.

Juste une couchette sur laquelle s'assoit un vieil homme couvert de crasses et de puces. Il a pour seul objet une cuillère émoussée, avec laquelle il creuse péniblement une courge. Son instrument est loin d'être approprié et c'est avec bien du mal qu'il arrive à lui donner le traditionnel sourire de Jack O'Lanterne.

Finalement, il sert le légume contre lui et s'en va tambouriner la porte de son cachot.

-« J'ai fini celle-là, donnez moi à manger. »

Le garde-chiourme lui échange la courge contre un bol en annonçant d'une voix rauque :

-« Cette fois, c'est purée de pâtissons. » L'autre gémit : manger des cucurbitacées pendant plus de cinq ans….

Mais le garde s'écarte pour laisser passer une sombre silhouette, qui inspecte soigneusement la lanterne grimaçante.

-« Cette fois, il me semble que cela est correcte. Je vais donc l'accepter, ce qui porte votre score à 289 Courges, 31 coloquintes et 7 pâtissons. Encore un peu de patience, et vous arriverez à réaliser toutes vos lanternes et gagner votre liberté. »

-« J'aurais fini cent fois si vous ne refusiez quasiment tous ceux que je creuse en disant qu'elles sont incorrectes. Au moins donnez-moi un instrument correct !! »

-« Je vous avais bien dit que je me vengerais cher recteur. »

Avec un rire qui ressemblait à un grincement de porte, Séverus Snape quitta la cellule. Sur le sol, Jack O'Lanterne continuait de sourire.

Fin


	4. Les choses qu'il faut faire pour Potter

Titre : Les choses qu'il faut faire pour Potter

Défi : Le Noël impossible de Séverus Snape  
Disclaimer : JKR est l'heureuse propriétaire de Séverus et de tout l'univers auquel il appartient

Nombre de mots : 1176 en comptant les notes  
Pairing : SS/Marge Dursley  
Spoiler : tome 7, moins la fin qui est _vraiment_….

* * *

**Les choses qu'il faut faire pour Potter**

Parlons un peu de Séverus Snape.

C'est un homme qui a eu une enfance difficile, une adolescence pénible et une vie d'homme adulte pas vraiment folichonne.

Son caractère se rapproche pour moitié de celui d'un tigre mangeur d'hommes tandis que d'autres aspects de sa personnalité font penser plutôt à une plante de pays latino **(1) **au nom plein de _a_ et de _o_ et sécrétant une telle batterie de poisons que sa simple vue est déconseillée aux personnes au cœur fragile.

Nous pourrions aussi nous étendre sur ces manières, ou plutôt sur leur absence. Ne croyez pas qu'il mette ses pieds sur les tables basses **(2)**, mais il lui manque le vernis d'hypocrisie et de considérations qui ouatent d'habitude les relations humaines.

Certains murmurent d'ailleurs que même un troll n'aurait pas osé faire subir un tel sort à ce pauvre Blaise Zabini **(3)**, en punition du jour où il ridiculisa la maison de Serpentard en osant s'afficher publiquement avec Hannah Habbot, une Poufsouffle, pour l'amour de Salazar !

Cependant, est-ce que ce charmant caractère et ces bonnes manières sont la cause ou la conséquence de cette vie de soucis, d'enseignement et de fréquentation de fous mégalomaniaques et meurtriers sera débattu une autre fois.

Non, ce qui nous intéresse ici est ce qui lui est arrivé le 24 Décembre 1998, quelques mois après la chute de Voldemort.

Après que l'Ordre l'a récupéré, mourant, dans la Cabane Hurlante et plus ou moins rafistolé, et que Arthur Weasley soit venu le trouver dans la maison de repos Suisse où il récupérait de la morsure de Nagini en tyrannisant ses infirmières. La moitié des pauvres filles se retrouva par la suite pensionnaires dans la maison au lieu d'y travailler pour y soigner une belle collection de dépressions nerveuses et de crises de tétanies déclenchées par la vue d'hommes en noir.

La conversation entre le patriarche Weasley et le Maître de Potions vous sera épargnée, constituée d'une part de sarcasmes dégoulinant d'ironie et de longues circonvolutions d'autre part jusqu'à ce que Séverus, excédé, menace de changer la nombreuse progéniture de l'homme en escargots et de les fournir à l'ambassade de France avec du beurre à l'ail s'il ne se décidait pas à en venir au sujet de sa visite.

Le dit sujet était le foutu Survivant, qui ne pouvait décidément pas passer un été sans déclencher une catastrophe. Celui-ci avait été hébergé au Terrier suite à la bataille de Poudlard mais s'était apparemment enfui après avoir trouvé Ginny Weasley fort dévêtue en train de jouer au docteur en compagnie de Seamus Finnigan et de Dean Thomas. Ce que les frères Weasley avaient fait aux deux garçons fit regretter à Séverus de n'en avoir jamais vu aucun des rouquins inclus dans la maison vert et argent.

Il semblerait que le jeune homme soit parti se réfugier chez les Dursley. Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent jamais d'avis, mais après s'en être enfui un certain nombre de fois et avoir dit pis que pendre sur eux avec une belle régularité, ce qu'ils méritaient d'ailleurs sans doute, avouez qu'il manquait quand même singulièrement de suite dans les idées.

Le freluquet ne désirant pas voir débarquer le monde magique dans son ensemble avait bardé le logis de sorts de protection particulièrement vicieux à l'aide de la Baguette de l'aîné avant de modifier la mémoire de sa famille pour leur faire croire qu'ils devaient le garder un an de plus et d'expédier une Beuglante à Ginny, lui expliquant en des termes très explicites ce qu'il pensait exactement d'elle, à savoir qu'elle n'était qu'une ribaude, sauf que ce n'est pas le terme qu'il avait employé.

Il avait fallu plusieurs mois aux briseurs de sorts à leurs disposition pour miner les défenses mises en place et il ne faudrait plus que quelques heures de travail pour qu'un sorcier, ou plutôt une sorcière à savoir Granger, puisse se glisser dans la maison pour remettre un peu de plomb dans la tête de l'idole des adolescentes du monde magique.

L'Ordre s'apprêtait donc à récupérer l'enfant prodigue mais il fallait distraire les Dursley le temps nécessaire à Kingsley et Bill pour briser les protections posées sur la maisonnette. Avec un peu de chance, Potter serait au Ministère pour le bal de Noël. Minerva McGonagall et Slughorn devaient le lendemain dîner avec les parents dans une trattoria pour finaliser un hypothétique contrat de vente de perceuses, Luna Looveggod se dévouait pour se laisse tripoter par Dudley Dursley dans une salle de cinéma, et on sentait dans la voix d'Arthur l'admiration qu'il ressentait pour la jeune Serdaigle qui avait accepté cette mission, et il restait donc le problème de la sœur de Vernon Dursley, une certaine Marge, qui était là en visite. La première réponse de Séverus, constituée de quatre mots **(4)**, ne satisfit pas Arthur qui repartit à l'assaut armé d'une promesse de grâce ministérielle et d'un laboratoire tout équipé et finit par emporter le morceau.

C'est pourquoi Séverus, pommadé et apprêté comme un Moldu par les sœurs Patil avaient accidentellement heurté le matin même un abominable dragon moustachu **(5) **en train de houspiller un pauvre garçon boucher à propos du persillé de sa viande avant de se confondre en excuses et de l'inviter à dîner.

Il aurait encore préféré dîner avec Longdubat, tiens.

Correction, il aurait même préféré dîner avec _Potter père_ !

Celui-ci n'était qu'un cornichon mono neural avec l'intelligence d'une méduse, la compassion d'un crotale et la conversation d'un phasme affligé de narcolepsie, mais il n'avait jamais, _jamais_, promené sa main sur sa cuisse en lui parlant de plans de croisement du bouledogue français !

Lui resservir du vin, vite, une fois ivre elle devrait être moins rapide.

Le calcul était mauvais, vite ; _se_ resservir du vin, sinon la promesse faite à Arthur sera oubliée dans un bain de sang et le laboratoire promis s'envolera.

Et cet imbécile de serveur qui se marre dans son coin.

_Où est-ce qu'elle est passée, elle était encore face à moi il y a un instant._

_Tiens, elle est sous la table, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut…_

_Doux Merlin !_

_Ne touche pas à ça, grosse dinde, c'est privé !! _

_Je l'aurais mérité ce laboratoire, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour Potter !!_

_Pitié, tuez-moi ! _

_**Fin

* * *

**_

**(1)** Ou alors à ma Tante Caroline, preuve s'il en est que le diable existe

**(2)**, De toute façon, lorsqu'on est amené à fréquenter les Malefoy de façon régulière, ce genre de comportement est déconseillé. On raconte que Narcissa a changé en génisse une invitée qui avait coupé sa salade avec son couteau. Et elle l'a fait servir avec de la sauce à la menthe au repas suivant.

**(3) **Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas savoir. Disons juste que cela impliquait des adolescentes, de la cire et la pilosité de notre ami ZabiniIl y a des soins esthétiques qui devraient être interdits par la convention de Genève.

**(4**) Allez vous faire voir

**(5**) Non, ce n'est pas une description de ma Tante Caroline, mais ça pourrait.


	5. olives vertes, pommes et bieraubeurre

Titre : Olives vertes, pommes et Bièraubeurre

Défi : Le Noël impossible de Séverus Snape  
Disclaimer : JKR est l'heureuse propriétaire de Séverus et de tout l'univers auquel il appartient

Nombre de mots : 886  
Pairing : SS/Rosmerta  
Spoiler : pas vraiment, disons tome 7 sauf l'épilogue et la tragique fin de Sevy

Rating :PG-13

Olives vertes, pommes et Bièraubeurre.

_Shhhheeeeee….._

Séverus osa une tête prudente au dessus de l'établi. Exploserait, exploserait pas ?? Ce serait quand même assez ironique d'avoir survécu au Seigneur des Ténèbres, aux blagues des Maraudeurs et aux chaudrons de Longdubat pour finir décapité par un alambic qui se prendrait pour la fusée Ariane.

Cependant il semblerait que cela ne soit pas pour cette fois : il démonta prudemment la bête et goûta ce qu'il avait obtenu.

Soyons franc, ce n'était pas avec cela qu'on pourrait remplacer la Bièraubeurre, par contre pour déboucher les éviers, une longue carrière s'annonçait pour sa mixture !

En effet, contrairement à ce que les petits malins avaient prédit pendant des années, la bataille finale ne s'était produit ni à Poudlard, ni au Ministère et encore moins dans un cimetière lugubre bourré de feux follets ou une lande battue par l'orage mais dans la brasserie de Bièraubeurre.

Potter avait d'ailleurs terrassé son ennemi en lui balançant une demi-tonne de houblon sur la tête. L'usine cependant n'avait pas résisté à l'explosion qui avait résulté de la mort de Voldemort et l'incendie avait vu périr les deux responsables chargés des mélanges, la recette se perdant à l'occasion.

Une sorte de dommage collatéral de la guerre, donc.

Il y avait donc un créneau à prendre et Séverus comptait bien faire fortune à l'occasion.

_Alors, les pommes et la lavande, bof…_

C'était quand même un comble qu'un Maître de Potions de sa classe n'arrive pas à produire un alcool révolutionnaire qui ne dissoudrait pas les papilles du goûteur.

_Bon, et si on essayait pommes et laurier maintenant ?_

**Toc, toc, toc….**

-« Allez vous faire voir, qui que vous soyez ! »

Loovegood ne se pensait apparemment pas concernée par ce genre de mise en garde puisqu'elle pénétra dans l'atelier en coup de vent.

-« Nous sommes débordés, vous touillerez vos mixtures plus tard.

-C'est _vraiment_ indispensable ?

-A moins que vous vouliez que l'établissement soit reclassé comme lupanar. »

Loovegood était en dessous de la vérité. Les sorciers sans Bierraubeurre s'occupent comme ils peuvent et Séverus trouvait parfois que tomber sur ses concitoyens engagés dans des activités reproductives était plus qu'il n'en méritait pour ses crimes passés.

Il allait le trouver ce foutu alcool, et lorsque le sorcier moyen serait à nouveau bien imbibé, il pourrait tourner un coin de rue sans craindre le traumatisme (un jour il vous racontera le jour où il a surpris Neville Longdubat, qui cache bien son jeu, tout en cuir en compagnie des jumelles Patil et d'une jarre de lemoncurd. Il a fallu trois mois pour qu'il arrête de jeter des sorts à tout va lorsqu'il sentait une odeur de citron.

_Tiens, est-ce que pommes, citron et sauge……_

Tandis qu'il descendait l'escalier, Séverus terrorisa Crabbe et Goyle qui semblaient engagés de concert avec Pansy Parkinson dans des activités réservées d'habitude à la chambre à coucher et lorsqu'il flanqua, accidentellement bien sûr, un coup de pied sous la nappe de la table supportant des amuse-gueule dans le salon où ils débouchèrent, il entendit le bruit doux du cartilage qui craque et il vit s'envoler les jumeaux Weasley, dont l'un se tenait le nez en jurant à propos d'une foutu chauve-souris impuissante.

_Pas si impuissante que cela, petite belette. Ehhhh, en parlant de roux : pommes, oranges et carottes, qu'est-ce que cela rendrait passé dans l'alambic ?_

Séverus finit par arriver dans la salle des Trois Balais de son humeur habituelle (il vous faut vraiment des précisions ?)

-« _Lupin_!! Ote tes pattes de mon filleul, espèce de caniche en chaleur, ou je te castre ! »

Il rejoignit Rosmerta derrière le comptoir. Chère, chère Rosmerta, elle qui avait été la seule à accepter de lui fournir un emploi après son procès, et qui contrairement à Albus ne négociait pas sa protection en espionnage et enseignement mais en quelques coups de main lorsque le bar était débordé et le laissait venir réchauffer son lit lorsque le temps était froid.

Quoi, vous croyez vraiment qu'un homme adulte en pleine possession de ses moyens cracherait sur ce genre d'opportunité ? Tant pis si certains le traitaient de gigolo, Séverus estimait que nourri, logé, payé et une femme dans son lit était bien plus qu'il n'avait obtenu de toute sa vie et que si sa maîtresse n'avait plus vingt ans, son expérience dans le domaine en question contrebalançait avantageusement le léger relâchement de ses autres arguments.

Juste à cet instant, elle lui tendit un bonnet de Père Noël.

Foutue Rosmerta, elle était pire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Voldemort mis ensemble.

-« C'est une tradition pour les employés. »

Séverus grogna, il était son amant par Merlin, pas un vulgaire garçon de cuisine.

-« J'ai racheté du gel à la cerise pour ce soir. »Lui révéla sa maîtresse.

Bah, finalement si cela pouvait lui faire plaisir qu'il porte ce foutu bonnet.

Il se chargea d'un lourd plateau pour aller recharger les tables en amuse-gueule mais il fut renversé par Colin Creevey qui poursuivait Blaize Zabini de ses assiduités, et accessoirement de sa voie criarde. Tandis que Séverus lui faisait nettoyer le guacamol renversé avec la langue pour lui apprendre, il eut l'illumination en observant les cacahouètes, pistaches et autres qui maculaient le som!!

_Pommes et olives vertes, à moi la gloire !!_

Fin


	6. Séverus, séverus, ne vois tu rien venir

Titre : Séverus, Séverus, ne vois tu rien venir….

Défi. Kikekoidonhou  
Pairing : Séverus/Narcissa

Rating :PG 

Disclaimer : JKR possède tout ce joyeux petit monde, d'ailleurs je me demande si elle a déjà lu des fanfics…. 

Nombre de mots : 572

* * *

_**Séverus, Séverus, ne vois tu rien venir….**_

La guerre était enfin finie. Il restait des poches de résistances par-ci par là, quelques irréductibles Mangemorts qui ne réussissaient pas à faire entrer sous leurs crânes obtus et déformés (_cf la forme du chapeau dans l'uniforme de rigueur_) que Voldemort était de l'histoire ancienne et en miettes (Potter avait eu la main lourde) et qu'un nouveau monde s'ouvrait pour la communauté magique. 

A ceux-là, on envoyait Potter, décidément plus tenace qu'une tache de café et plus rancunier qu'un cancrelat dont on a écrasé les oeufs. La mort de Rémus Lupin avait fortement marqué le jeune homme qui avait le sortilège plutôt facile ces derniers temps. Les seuls à s'en tirer à peu près correctement étaient les Malefoy. Faites confiance à Lucius pour se sortir sans déranger son brushing de tous les mauvais coups où ses décisions stupides l'ont fourré. 

Ils avaient conservé leur Manoir, où les Aurors venaient cependant faire quelques visites de courtoisie de temps en temps, mais tout en haut de l'aile ouest, dans les greniers, il y avait une pièce que même la fouine de Granger n'avait pas su trouver.

Et dans cette pièce, il y a un homme à demi nu à la gorge marquée d'une horrible cicatrice qui regarde par la fenêtre en grommelant. 

-«Je savais bien que j'aurais dû rester fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quelle idée de croire que Potter aurait pu gagner!

-Tu as raison.» Lui répond Narcissa Malefoy, tout autant dévêtue et étendue, encore essoufflée, sur une ottomane verte dont l'un des pieds avait cédé du fait de leur précédente activité.

-«Tu es sûre que si je me traîne aux pieds de Voldemort, il n'y a aucune chance de pardon pour ma trahison? 

-Est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un ancien Poufssouffle? Tu veux peut-être lui envoyer une carte de Saint Valentin pour espérer l'amollir? 

-Très drôle! Et Lucius, il pourrait m'aider à quitter le pays?

-Toujours en mission pour le Lord. Je ne sais pas comment le joindre.

-C'est drôle, j'aurais juré l'avoir entraperçu l'autre jour dans la cour. 

-Avec la hauteur, tu as dû confondre avec Drago. De quoi te plains-tu enfin, continua-t-elle tandis que son amant décrochait du lustre son t-shirt, _comment donc avait-il atterri là,_ et l'enfilai avant de se jeter sur le lit qu'ils n'avaient même pas atteint et de se replonger dans «_Massacre de la Saint-Valentin_», un polar moldu qu'elle lui avait offert la veille. Tu es à l'abri de la vindicte du Seigneur des Ténèbres, nourri par les elfes, et je viens te voir aussi souvent que je le peux!

-Je voudrais sortir.»

Elle fit la moue.

-«Je ne le ferais pas. Je ne tiens pas à te compromettre alors que tu risques la mort en me cachant du Seigneur des Ténèbres et des Mangemorts.»

Souriant, elle enfila son peignoir, lui envoya une bise et sortit de la pièce en remettant soigneusement en place la vieille armoire qui en dissimulait l'entrée. 

Sifflotant un air d'opéra, elle entreprit de regagner la chambre conjugale. 

Lucius pouvait bien la tromper autant qu'il lui plaisait, elle n'en avait plus cure. Pour toutes ses années où son époux avait oublié la fête des amoureux, elle était bien vengée, cette année, elle s'était offert un Séverus pour la Saint-Valentin, et elle se promettait de le garder, très, très longtemps!

Fin


	7. La chambre au bout du couloir

Titre : La chambre au bout du couloir

Défi : Saint Mangouste  
Disclaimer : JKR est l'heureuse propriétaire de Séverus et de tout l'univers auquel il appartient

Nombre de mots : 586  
Pairing : Nada  
Spoiler : jusqu'au tome 6 inclus

Rating :PG

* * *

La chambre au bout du couloir

Il existe à Sainte Mangouste une chambre qui n'est pas indiquée sur les plannings de roulement. Elle se situe tout au fond du couloir Nord du cinquième étage, là où sont les chambres utilisées seulement lors des périodes les plus chargées.

Seulement aucun patient n'y est jamais admis.

C'est une chambre où les élèves de médicomagie en stage ne sont jamais envoyés. Une chambre qui ne fait pas partie de la tournée des elfes de ménage. Une chambre où seul Draco Malefoy le chef des médicomages a le droit d'entrer deux fois par jour en portant un plateau des aliments les plus fins des meilleurs restaurants du chemin de Traverse. Lorsqu'il est en vacances c'est l'Elu lui-même, Celui qui a vaincu, qui pénètre trois fois par jour, toujours seul, dans la chambre interdite.

Alors, la nature humaine étant ce qu'elle est, c'est-à-dire pas bien reluisante, les rumeurs les plus terribles ou les plus stupides, voire les deux courent à son sujet.

On dit que dans cette chambre Potter et Malefoy se retrouvent tous les jours pour de petits cinq à sept, ce qui est mensongers puisqu'ils n'y pénètrent jamais les mêmes jours.

On dit que dans cette pièce est endormie la descendante d'un des fondateurs, voire des quatre fondateurs à la fois, et que les deux sorciers viennent à tour de rôle déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres pâles, espérant devenir des princes de la magie.

On dit que l'âme de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom est enfermée dans cette pièce.

On dit tellement de choses stupides.

Et maintenant approchons nous, nous sommes le mardi trois septembre, la seconde guerre est finie depuis plus de dix ans et nous sommes une petite souris.

Non, restez même si vous avez peur des rongeurs, nous ne sommes pas vraiment une petite souris, c'était plus une comparaison qu'autre chose, une manière de dire que nous pouvions voir sans être vues…mais si vous avez peur des souris….Une blatte, ça vous irait ?

Parfait, donc nous sommes une blatte.

Glissons nous dans le conduit d'aération….Des voix parviennent de la chambre.

-« C'est fantastique Potter, même aux dames vous êtes une véritable brêle, je ne pensais pas un jour rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi nul aux jeux de réflexion. »

-« Forcément, vous passez vos journées à lire et à vous entraîner, il y a des gens qui ont une vie en dehors de cette chambre, vous savez et qui ne passent pas des heures sur un échiquier à répéter les meilleurs ouvertures ou à jouer tout seul aux dames, ce qui dénote d'ailleurs une schizophrénie galopante. »

-« Si vous aviez agit sur le venin plus rapidement, je ne serais pas coincé dans ce fauteuil, obligé de me cacher des mes anciens collègues pour ne pas me faire tuer, et contraint de supporter votre conversation et celle de Draco pour seule distraction. »

-« Je vous prie de m'excuser, c'était mal venu. »

-« En effet, pour pénitence, nous recommençons la partie, cette fois vous prenez les blancs. »….

-« Je vous amènerais un Monopoly la semaine prochaine, ça nous changera les idées. »

-« Pourquoi pas, et dites à Granger que j'ai fini les aventures du dénommé Sherlock Holmes. Pour une fois elle a choisi correctement, un esprit remarquablement brillant cet homme. Qu'envisage-t-elle de me prêter la prochaine fois ? »

-« Un auteur de fantasy moderne dont on parle beaucoup, une dénommée Rowlings, quelque chose me dit que cela vous interpellera beaucoup…. »

_Sans fin…._


	8. Sortie scolaire

Titre : Sortie scolaire

Défi : Numérologie

Disclaimer : JKR est l'heureuse propriétaire de Severus et de tout l'univers auquel il appartient

Nombre de mots : 375

Personnages maltraités: Severus et Sybille

Rating :PG

Bêta : Elwan59

Les mots à placer : atome, délaver et hanséatique

* * *

**Sortie scolaire**

.  
-« Sybille, où êtes-vous ? Sybiiiiiiilllllle….Allez quoi, montrez-vous, si je reviens sans vous, je vais me faire taper sur les doigts ! »

_Quelques temps auparavant dans une école bien connue : _

Severus reposa le parchemin en grommelant, beaucoup, et en appelant avec ferveur, le courroux des instances démoniaques sur tous les Dumbledores passés, présents et à venir.

_« L'influence des corporations marchandes moldues sur le développement du commerce sorcier_. »

Vous parlez d'un thème.

Entre les laïus de Dumbledore sur la bonté intrinsèque de l'homme, (vous ne ferez pas croire à Severus que dans les protons et les neutrons qui composent les **atomes** de l'être humain, il y en a qui sont étiquetés '_gentillesse', 'courtoisie' _ou_ 'altruisme'_) et les sermons du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur le renouvellement régulier de sa garde-robe, qui avait tendance à se **délaver,** pour maintenir le standing des Mangemorts, Severus Snape avait cru qu'aucun sujet ne pouvait être plus barbant, mais il s'était fourré la spatule à potions dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate.

D'accord, il n'aurait pas du se moquer de Binns qui avait besoin d'engager des intervenants extérieurs pour ses sorties scolaires, faute de pouvoir s'éloigner du lieu de son décès.

C'était très vilain de ricaner des problèmes de son prochain, il serait désormais un gentil petit espion et il ne le ferait plus. Il était même prêt à signer une promesse écrite.

Il était vraiment obligé d'encadrer la sortie d'Histoire de la Magie pour se faire pardonner, _vraiment_ obligé ? Non, parce que les pratiques **hanséatiques** et leurs transpositions dans le monde de la magie, ça ne l'avait pas intéressé quand il avait étudié cela en tant qu'élève, et cela ne le passionnait pas plus maintenant.

Oui, Monsieur le Directeur.

Très bien, Monsieur le Directeur.

A vos ordres, Monsieur le Directeur.

Bon, la sortie _d'accord_, encadrer les gnomes _d'accord_, avec un autre professeur pour pouvoir ramener tous les microbes sains et saufs (quoique il doutait franchement de la nécessité de ce dernier point) _d'accord_.

Mais _Trelawney_ !! Il lui faudrait un accompagnateur pour elle toute seule.

Oui, Monsieur le Directeur.

Très bien, Monsieur le Directeur.

A vos ordres, Monsieur le Directeur.

Vieux bouc, il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

-« Sybille, Sybiiiiiiilllllle….J'aurais vraiment du lui mettre une laisse »

Fin


	9. Le grand marathon de Poudlard

**Titre** Le grand Marathon de Poudlard

**Défi**. palindrome au lapindrome

**Rating** :PG

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JKR

**La lettre absente du texte** : S

**Nombre de mots** : 579

* * *

**Le grand Marathon de Poudlard.**

« Une idée crétine, bornée, venant d'un nigaud comme on en voit peu.

—Une idée de notre Directeur !

—Exactement. Qu'il veuille remonter le moral de Potter, d'accord, quoique on devrait plutôt ouvrir le champagne pour fêter la mort de Black, cependant qu'il veuille que j'y participe!! Pompom devrait réduire l'apport énergétique de ce vieux maniaque !

—Cher collègue…

— J'ai cru que notre rôle était de former leur intelligence, quoique tenter conviendrait mieux, aujourd'hui Poudlard attaque leur forme anémique et rachitique….Le Directeur veut-il être renommé Pierre de Coubertin ?

— Oh, oh, une tentative de tirer au flanc ?

— Moi, quelle idée. Ma _folle envie_ de participer me fait remarquer que, l'état de Potter étant faible voire épouvantable, un combat contre un mage noir, ça doit pourtant faire frétiller un vague neurone de votre mémoire atrophiée, je conjecture une attaque cardiaque au premier kilomètre, approximativement, malgré l'âge du godelureau. Cependant le jeune blanc-bec étant _votre_ protégé Minerva, je m'en fiche royalement!»

* * *

Le marathon de Poudlard eut lieu un 24 Juin. De l'opinion de notre délateur, qui voudrait garder l'anonymat, ce fut un plantage de toute beauté. Le redouté Rogue, jovialement, _hem_, porté volontaire par le Directeur, était garant de la tente infirmerie, autant dire que, même mourant, un élève normal aurait continué de prétendre être prêt pour l'aller retour London Beijing à cloche-pied.

La douce Pompom avait, prudemment, déclaré forfait rapidement quand on lui avait montré le programme et avait préféré partir pour l'Amérique afin d'y convoler avec un fan de rock. A priori, elle a fait fortune au poker en dépouillant un milliardaire afghan.

Tout cela, qui aurait pu être un infime détail parmi le récit fleuve de la vie de Poudlard, devint cependant carrément épouvantable par la faute d'une colonie lagomorphe.

A Poudlard, rien ne finit comme prévu ! Principalement quand Dumbledore a, _encore_, une idée géniale derrière tout cela…

Le fondement du terrain qui devait accueillir le Marathon avait apparemment été excavé avec application pour accueillir la famille de Jeannot Lapin: Papa Rongeur, Maman Rongeur, bébé Rongeur N°1, bébé Rongeur N°2, bébé Rongeur N°3, bébé Rongeur N°4, bébé Rongeur N°5, bébé Rongeur N°6, enfin, on voit l'idée…

Notre ami Rogue banda la cheville de Neville Longdubat (un autre volontaire pour mettre le pied _pile là_, déclencher l'effondrement du terrier et provoquer tout le bataclan ?) avec un tel regard que le pauvre garçon le voyait encore en cauchemar à la fin de Poudlard.

Cependant, il ne pouvait rien pour la famille poilue (non, rien à voir avec Hagrid !) répandue partout, affolée face à l'effondrement du domicile familiale. Lavande hurla quand une jeune femelle commença de lui brouter le lacet droit, Parvati Patil en effectuant un bond pour éviter un jeune mâle tomba directement à la flotte, entraînant Hermione, Potter finit cinglé (une émotion de trop)…

On repêcha Hermione grâce à l'aide diligente d'un triton (et Parvati ? A priori, elle convola avec un autre triton et vécu comblée) obligea Colin Creevey à dégringoler d'un pin maritime, dont on peut demander comment il avait grandi là vu le climat pourri de l'école qui ferait croire que l'Arctique peut être une villégiature agréable, et Rogue, baguette à la main, régla le problème lagomorphe (pour le problème Longdubat, il avait l'interdiction du directeur d'y travailler, cela le démangeait grandement quand même).

Efficacité, voilà le maître mot!

Pour le dîner de gala qui clôtura dignement la journée, Dobby, maître queue de Poudlard fit accommoder du lapin à la moutarde

Fin.


	10. L'espion du mois

Titre : L'espion du mois

Défi : Lettre d'embauche  
Disclaimer : JKR est l'heureuse propriétaire de Severus et de tout l'univers auquel il appartient

Nombre de mots : 233  
Personnages maltraités: Severus et James  
Rating :PG

.

* * *

_James Bond,_

_Aux bons soins du MI6 qui transmettra_

_Monsieur Severus SNAPE  
Poudlard_

Cher Monsieur,

Suite à votre nomination à la tête de la vénérable institution de Poudlard, vous avez fait passer dans le Times une annonce demandant un espion pour vous permettre de vous consacrer plus avant à l'enseignement. Bien que fort étonné de votre décision, qui échangerait de plantureuses espionnes à bonnet E contre des collégiennes acnéiques et gloussantes, je me permets de poser ma candidature.

Mon expérience dans le domaine de l'espionnage est je crois sans égale. Elle comporte entre autre une connaissance approfondie de tous les moyens de transports, du porte-avion nucléaire au rollers en alliage de titane, permettant à l'espion moderne de s'échapper avec efficacité de vils traquenards. Il me semble qu'en de telles circonstances le plus moderne des balais ne saurait me rattraper. De la même façon, les somptueux gadgets, dont l'inventivité n'a d'égale que le côté questionnable de leur utilité, mettra certainement en échec les plus aguerris des Mangemorts, tellement Sang-purs qu'un ouvre-boîte leur est un mystère insondable. Il me semble que ces deux qualités aideront certainement votre camp à obtenir sur son antagoniste une victoire indiscutable, ce que nous pourrons fêter avec forces Vélanes et Vodka Martini, ayant une fois de plus contribué à préserver la paix au sein de l'Empire de sa glorieuse Majesté.

Attendant votre réponse,

_James Bond, officier OO7._


	11. La magie oubliée

**Titre** Le dernier sorcier

**Personnages/Pairing**: Severus

**Disclaimer**: Tout l'univers HP appartient à JKR et _Les Trophées_ est un recueil d'Hérédia dont _L'oubli_ est extrait !

**Rating** : PG

**Petite explication** : Pour son anniversaire, j'avais proposé à dekado de lui écrire un drabble. Elle m'a laissée libre pour le prompt, tout en me disant qu'elle n'était pas trop drabble, elle trouvait qu'il n'y avait pas assez à manger…^^

Je me suis donc tournée vers le détournement de sonnet, parce que la forme est naturellement courte.

Précisons que la giroflée est le signe de la fidélité dans l'adversité !

* * *

**Le dernier sorcier**

**.  
**

_Poudlard fut en ruine avant que tombe le soir,_

_La Mort les mêla en une dernière étreinte_

_Tout feu leur peuple, jusqu'aux femmes enceintes_

_Sur les ruines jetèrent leur dernier regard._

_Parfois un homme voûté se recueillant au soir_

_Seul en vie, de tous ceux qu'il aima ou connu_

_Perpétuant la mémoire d'un peuple qui fut,_

_Sur les vestiges maudits, verse des larmes noires_

_La terre, consolatrice pour icelui _

_Fait, réconfortante pour le dernier sorcier,_

_Sur le château brisé fleurir la giroflée…_

_Mais Severus Snape, seul à jamais, détruit, _

_Ecoute sans comprendre du fond de son horreur_

_La magie qui accompagne ses sombres pleurs.

* * *

  
_

Et maintenant, l'original, que les mânes d'Heredia me pardonne !

.

**L'oubli**

**.  
**

_Le temple est en ruine au haut du promontoire_

_Et la Mort a mêlé, dans ce fauve terrain_

_Les Déesses de marbre et les Héros d'airain_

_Dont l'herbe solitaire ensevelit la gloire_

_Seul parfois, un bouvier menant ses buffles boire_

_De sa conque où soupire un antique refrain_

_Emplissant le ciel calme et l'horizon marin,_

_Sur l'azur infini dresse sa forme noire._

_La terre maternelle et douce aux anciens Dieux_

_Fait à chaque printemps, vainement éloquente,_

_Au chapiteau brisé verdir une autre acanthe_

_Mais l'Homme indifférent aux rêves des aïeux_

_Ecoute sans frémir, du fond des nuits sereines_

_La Mer qui se lamente en pleurant les sirènes_


	12. Chassons le Severus Snapus directorialis

**Titre **:Chassons le Severus Snapus directorialis…

**Défi **: : Chasse au Sevy

**Rating **: PG

**Pairing **: Snack, enfin peut-être, assorti d'un Harry/Pansy et d'un Remus/Tonks

**Disclaimer **: comme d'hab'

**Nombre de mots **: 1041

**Chassons le Severus Snapus directorialis…**

Séverus Snape, ancien espion, plus grand Maître des Potions de son époque et Directeur de Poudlard, foudroya du regard un Harry Potter qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire…

Peine perdue, depuis qu'il était devenu son collègue et passait ses journées à enseigner à de jeunes crétins mono neuronaux à tourner en rond sur des balais comme des oiseaux atteints d'une maladie du cerveau, le jeune homme semblait ne plus le craindre. Bon sang, c'était lui qui signait sa feuille de paye pourtant !

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'hilarant dans tout ceci, Professeur Potter !

—Alors c'est bien dommage, Monsieur le Directeur ! » s'esclaffa un Harry aux yeux brillants, plongeant son visage dans l'énorme gerbe de freesias blancs qui ornait le bureau de Severus.

Un autre gloussement dans le coin de la pièce attira l'attention du Directeur. Pansy Potter, qui le remplaçait au poste de Directrice de Serpentard et enseignait les Sortilèges depuis que Flitwick avait pris une retraite bien méritée aux Bahamas, semblait au bord de l'étouffement.

« Reconnaissez à Lord Black un acharnement des plus louables au moins » finit elle par articuler, avec bien du mal.

« C'est pathologique, oui, gronda Severus, dès qu'il repose un pied en Angleterre, je lui dis ma façon de penser.

—Allons, c'est gentil de la part de mon parrain de penser à vous, depuis son séjour tibétain.

— Il m'envoie des fleurs, Potter, ai-je l'air d'une donzelle à séduire ? Ai-je l'air, d'une quelconque façon, intéressé par le cabot crasseux qui vous sert de figure parentale ? Il ferait mieux de renoncer une bonne fois et de tenter plutôt sa chance avec Lupin…

—Serait-ce une pointe de jalousie dans votre voix ? Vous savez bien que Remus et Tonks, c'est du sérieux…Si son état ne l'empêchait pas, c'est elle qui aurait accompagné Remus voir ce vieux lama pour l'aider à domestiquer le loup.

— Quelle idée aussi, d'essayer de porter un gamin d'un lycanthrope…Qu'est-ce qu'on apprend aux Aurors, pour qu'elle n'ait pas su qu'ils sont sujets aux naissances multiples d'homozygotes.

—Allons, ça mettra de l'animation dans nos classes, dans onze ans…

—Sept ! Parkin…Potter, _sept Lupin d'un coup_. L'école n'y résistera pas.

—Alors vous feriez mieux de profiter de la vie en attendant, conclut la jeune femme, lançant un regard interdit aux moins de dix-huit ans à son époux, Tu viens te coucher, chéri ? »

Tandis que ses deux enseignants lui débarrassaient le plancher, Severus soumit le bouquet à ce qu'il appelait le classement vertical, à savoir la corbeille à papier, et s'absorba, l'esprit fixé sur Black, dans la contemplation du portrait d'Albus, qui ronflait doucement dans son cadre.

Lorsque la paix était enfin venue, Sirius s'était installé béatement dans ce qu'il pensait être sa mission sur terre : faire de l'existence de Severus un enfer.

Pas de la manière dont il le faisait auparavant, non, c'était beaucoup plus insidieux…

_Black essayait de le séduire ! _

Au tout début, Severus ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Le regard bleu gris le suivait à travers la pièce à chaque réception du Ministère, semblait vouloir le transpercer à chaque conseil d'administration de Poudlard où son titre de chef de la famille Black l'incluait d'office, mais il mettait cela sur le compte de leur vieil antagonisme.

Et puis, Black avait cessé de l'insulter.

Il avait soutenu chacune de ses décisions devant le conseil, même celle qui doublait le nombre d'heures de potions en première année.

Il l'avait félicité le jour de la remise de son Ordre de Merlin.

Il avait lui-même trouvé un contre sort au nouveau parchemin enchanté de Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, qui rendait tous les professeurs _complètement chèvres_ **(0)** , prouvant une fois de plus que rien ne vaut un braconnier pour faire un excellent garde chasse.

Il avait pris l'habitude de passer lui dire bonjour dans son bureau

Il avait pris l'habitude de lui tenir la porte, de lui avancer sa chaise….Severus avait conseillé à Potter de le faire interner mais le jeune homme avait ri, avant de lui dire ce que son parrain avait exactement en tête. Severus était allé voir Lupin, et lui avait dit de faire interner Black _et _Potter !

Quelques semaines après, Lupin était tombé gravement malade, un effet secondaire de la lycanthropie, et Sirius l'avait accompagné au Tibet, voir le seul sorcier capable de le sauver.

Et les cadeaux avaient commencé. Semblant avoir enfin percuté que la vie était courte, Sirius avait, à travers deux continents, pris l'habitude d'envoyer tous les matins par coursier spécial Cheminette un cadeau à Severus, parfois simple et accordé à ses goûts, parfois étrange, parfois grandiloquent, toujours imprévisible, parce qu'on parlait de Black…Vu la difficulté à se procurer certains d'entre eux, il avait dû planifier son coup depuis un certain temps, et profiter du fait que Severus ne pouvait pour l'instant pas l'atteindre pour lui dire sa façon de penser pour mettre son plan à exécution.

Une version de la première édition de l'Histoire de Poudlard qui avait rendu Irma folle de jalousie.

Un cognac hors de prix.

Un sous-marin en plastique.

Un abonnement à une publication américaine sur les sortilèges.

Un lourd rideau de brocart.

Une édition du dix-neuvième d'Aristophane, reliée pleine peau.

Trente paires de chaussettes de laine noire. **(1)**

Une boite des chocolats les plus fins de Honeyducks.

Un billet pour le concert du nouvel an, au Philharmonique de Vienne.

Une photo dédicacée de Nicolas Flamel.

Des sels de bains à la lavande.

Un pot de fluide Ballparck, le plus rare et le plus cher des ingrédients de potions.

Des chemises de cotonnade noire qu'il aurait pu choisir lui-même.

Une lourde montre à gousset, ornée d'un cabochon d'émeraude sur le remontoir.

Une bonbonnière de cristal emplie de berlingots. **(2)**

Une chose métallique qu'il refilerait sûrement à Arthur Weasley à Noël prochain.

Et ce matin, les fleurs…

Il allait falloir qu'il ait une conversation avec Black **(3)**

Juste à cet instant, on frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit sans attendre sa réponse.

Quand on parlait du chien…

**(0)Au sens propre.**

**(1) Il le prenait pour Albus ou quoi ? **

**(2)C'était définitif, il le prenait pour Albus !**

**(3)Y compris sur le fait qu'il le prenait apparemment pour Albus…**

_A suivre, si une bonne âme en veut/…._


	13. La maison sur l'île

**Titre** La maison sur l'île

**Personnages/Pairing**: Severus Snape/Remus Lupin, pairing entre les pairings connus sous le doux nom de Snuppin

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG-13 à venir

**Défi **: Héros

**La maison sur l'île**

Severus ne saurait sans doute jamais pourquoi Rastaban l'avait prévenu ce soir là.

Reste d'amitié, une amitié qu'il avait pourtant crue enterrée depuis longtemps ?

Remords d'avoir été celui qui l'avait entraîné chez les Mangemorts ?

Désir de ne point l'enterrer de la même façon qu'il avait déjà perdu le troisième membre de leur Trio d'amis ?

Rastaban, Regulus, Severus…

Regulus n'avait pas vu la fin de la première guerre, Rastaban ne verrait pas la fin de celle-ci, puisqu'il, avait réclamé au Maître l'honneur d'aller le chercher avant de l'aider ensuite à s'enfuir, il restait seul à se souvenir. Le craquement de la porte tandis que son balai s'échappait par la fenêtre et le cri de Rastaban le poursuivraient longtemps.

Il fallait qu'il vive. Il voulait qu'au moins quelqu'un se souvienne d'eux autrement que comme des Mangemorts et froids sur les noms desquels l'Histoire crachait.

Pour eux, Severus avait mis sa fierté dans sa poche et son mouchoir par-dessus et demandé à quitter Poudlard, trop grande pour être vraiment sûre.

Pour eux, Severus grimpait lentement, valise en main, l'herbe verte d'une colline des îles Shetland.

Merlin, qu'est-ce qui avait pris au vieux fou de l'envoyer là ? Une seule maison sur une île d'à peine six hectares. D'accord, ce n'est pas ici que le Seigneur des Ténèbres chercherait en premier, mais le jour où il le ferait, il n'aurait pas grand mal à lui mettre la main dessus !

« C'est un endroit sûr. Un allié y vit et vous recueillera ». Connaissant le genre d'amis tordus qu'Albus se plaisait à cultiver, Severus s'avouait une pointe d'inquiétude.

Il se souvenait encore de la visite du marabout pendant sa seconde année d'enseignement (trois élèves sous potions anti dépressives), du mage autrichien spécialiste de la culture des huîtres dans les éviers, plaidant pour l'auto suffisance en crustacés des familles comme une solution au problème de la famine en Afrique, et de la vieille Russe qui voulait à toute force que Severus ait une liaison avec Minerva.

Pas de sonnette.

Il frappa trois coups sonores.

Début du spectacle, entrée en scène des acteurs.

Un bruit de pas grossit et la porte s'ouvrit.

C'était encore pire que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Lupin ? »

* * *

Sa chambre était petite, mais confortable. Un lit au lourd édredon bleu roi, un tapis au centre de la pièce, un petit bureau …C'était plus que Severus avait eu pendant ses jeunes années à Spinner End. On voyait nettement que Lupin avait fait le ménage pour son arrivée, et la main qui avait préparé le feu dans la cheminée, disposé de l'encre, du parchemin et des plumes sur le bureau, agrémenté le rebord de la fenêtre d'une plante en pot, devait également être la sienne. Cela contrariait l'espion démasqué, sans qu'il réussisse vraiment à mettre le doigt sur le pourquoi.

Lupin en lui-même était un colocataire des plus calmes. La plupart du temps.

Le jour de son arrivée, par exemple.

Un loup-garou se planquant de ses créanciers, Severus trouvait cela très drôle, ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de monter sur ses grands chevaux et de le traiter de _crétin au cœur froid avec la compassion d'un crotale socialement inadapté, _tout cela pour un innocent sarcasme !!

Enfin, plusieurs innocents sarcasmes.

Un certain nombre d'innocents sarcasmes.

Bon, un nombre _certain_ d'innocents sarcasme, mais franchement, vu la réaction de l'homme, on aurait pu croire que Severus avait sacrifié à Baal son premier né !

Ils glissèrent dans la routine en quelques jours. La maison avait appartenu à Flamel, un lieu de retraite et de réflexions avant qu'elle passe à Albus par héritage, et les multiples ouvrages dont elle était garnie suffisait au bonheur de Severus.

Tout aurait été parfait…sans Remus Lupin dans ses pattes.

L'homme l'horripilait. Il exécrait ses atroces pantalons marron et ses pulls verts. Il abhorrait la façon polie qu'avait l'ancien professeur de DADA de le saluer le matin, comme s'ils étaient amis. Il détestait que Lupin cuisinât toujours pour deux, et lui laissât sa part dans l'armoire enchantée réfrigérante, quand Severus refusait de dîner avec lui, c'est-à-dire à chaque fois. Il vomissait la façade de calme que l'autre homme lui présentait.

Qui croyait-il tromper ainsi ? Il était une foutue bête féroce, et ce n'était pas son numéro stupide d'intellectuel désargenté et propre sur lui qui allait convaincre Severus !

Alors il poussait sur tous les boutons disponibles : les Potter père et Fils, la mort de Black, les lois d'Umbridge sur les loups-garous,

Lupin serrait les dents, et trouvait tous les prétextes possibles pour passer le maximum de temps à l'extérieur…et parfois il craquait. Severus trouvait carrément cela fascinant : le loup-garou abandonnait sans même s'en rendre compte sa posture avachie habituelle, gagnait en aplomb, ses yeux brillaient de rage et il rendait sarcasmes pour sarcasmes, insultes pour insultes, hurlant d'un ton rude des insanités qui auraient fait pâlir Albus. Ah, ils auraient fait une belle tête, les bigots et bien pensants de l'Ordre s'ils avaient vu Lupin dans ces moments là !

Et un soir, Severus franchit sans s'en rendre compte une limite interdite…

* * *

C'était pourtant une excellente réplique.

Vicieuse, blessante, parfaitement calibrée pour être douloureuse au maximum, sans aucune trace de vulgarité dans le choix des mots et pourtant avec suffisamment de sous-entendus pour laisser comprendre l'opinion de Severus, à savoir que la lycanthropie avait un effet aussi sûr que l'émasculation sur les performances sexuelles des sujets atteints. Il avait même réussi à y glisser une pointe d'insinuation sur le mode de reproduction de l'espèce, la morsure, comme une preuve irréfutable.

Non, vraiment, la réplique était parfaitement ciselée et Severus l'aurait considéré avec une affection paternelle, si elle n'avait pas eu un tel effet.

Un instant après qu'elle eut quitté ses lèvres, soixante quinze kilos de loup-garou le clouaient brusquement à la porte du salon, et un grognement qu'aucun gosier humain n'aurait dû pouvoir émettre lui glaçait l'oreille. C'était un grondement bas, qui parlait à l'instinct à Severus plutôt qu'à son intellect, le grondement d'un prédateur juste avant la curée, et il sentit la chair de poule coloniser ses bras.

« Lupin, bougre de crétin galleux, lâche moi tout de suite ! »

Seul un gloussement lui répondit, et Severus déglutit. Il avait été stupide ! S'arquant un peu, la poignée de la porte s'incrustait douloureusement dans ses reins, il glissa la main dans sa poche pour saisir sa baguette.

_Essaya de glisser la main dans sa poche_ mais Lupin lui saisit le poignet et le tordit.

Stupide animal et sa stupide force magique !

Severus tenta de placer un coup de genou en traître dans l'entrejambe de son adversaire, mais celui-ci se contenta de tordre le poignet jusqu'à la douleur. Le gémissement que la souffrance arrachât à l'espion le fit glousser.

Glousser ! Est-ce qu'il n'était pas censé être un protecteur de la veuve et de l'orphelin ? A cet instant, l'ancien Mangemort sentit le loup-garou renifler le creux de son cou…

« Par Merlin et sa barbe, Lupin, je ne suis pas un de tes semblables, lâche moi tout de suite !

—On a les jetons, Severus ? »

Lorsque Lupin serra encore plus fort, Severus entendit nettement le bruit de l'os qui cassait et la douleur remonta, fulgurante, quand l'autre sorcier frappa, une seule fois, le poignet brisé contre le mur. Severus se sentit glisser dans l'inconscience….

* * *

A 14 ans Regulus avait volé trois bouteilles d'une eau-de-vie gobeline que Rastaban, Severus et lui avaient asséché un samedi soir dans une salle vide. Leur mal de tête avait duré trois jours et convaincu Severus d'approcher désormais l'alcool avec un maximum de précautions.

Cependant, vu le battement insistant derrière son front, il avait dû renier cette règle de vie.

Il ouvrit un œil prudent et lorsqu'il se retourna sur le côté, la douleur fulgurante dans son poignet gauche fit rejaillir les souvenirs.

_Lupin ! _

Il se redressa sur le lit et examina sa blessure plus attentivement. Quelqu'un avait posé une attelle pour l'empêcher de déplacer l'os et soigneusement bandé le tout. Sans doute le même quelqu'un qui l'avait allongé sur son lit en lui ôtant ses chaussures. Et vu qu'ils n'étaient que deux sur cette foutue île, c'était nécessairement la même personne qui avait commencé par lui fracasser les os du poignet.

La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant un Lupin portant un plateau garni d'un déjeuner copieux, qu'il vint poser sur la table de la nuit. A ce moment seulement, il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Severus.

« Je suis vraiment, vraiment navré.

— Une attelle ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas soigné ?

—Je ne maitrise pas les sorts de guérison. Généralement, c'est moi qui en ais besoin.

—Tu es incapable de te contrôler et en plus, inapte à guérir les blessures que tu causes ?

—Parce que toi tu le peux ? Depuis combien de temps es tu passé au service d'Albus ? Penses tu vraiment que cela soignera les crimes que tu as commis lorsque tu es devenu Mangemort ?

Le culot de Lupin coupa le souffle de Severus, ce qui laissa à l'autre homme le temps de sortir. Toujours aussi furieux, le blessé lévita le plateau jusqu'à son lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, cette abomination, que lui apporter le déjeuner au lit suffirait à faire oublier son acte ?

Et comment _osait-il_ comparer ainsi leurs deux situations ? Severus donna un coup de cuillère vengeur à une innocente purée de panais.

Remus revint une demi-heure plus tard, amenant une tasse de café, aussi noir que Severus l'aimait et le livre que l'autre homme avait entamé le matin-même et laissé dans le salon.

Lorsque le Maître de Potions sortit cueillir des lichens, pour une variation sur l'Elixir de Dünaburg, le loup-garou l'accompagna, et porta même le panier. Il proposa à Severus de lui faire couler un bain en revenant. Il alla même jusqu'à lui demander s'il voulait de l'aide pour se laver les cheveux, avec son poignet bandé

« Au nom de Merlin, Lupin, est-ce que tu n'as pas un peu plus d'amour propre que cela ! Tu te prends pour un elfe de maison ? »

Pivotant brusquement, Remus le saisit par son poignet intact et le tira contre lui…

« Tu préfères peut-être juste que je vienne te frotter le dos ? »

Severus déglutit.

Ne pas titiller un loup…._Est-ce qu'il n'apprendrait jamais_ ?

* * *

Severus se maudit… et se jura d'empoisonner Lupin à la prochaine tournée de Tue-loup !

Allons, il était un Serpentard, que diable, il n'allait pas se laisser déstabiliser bêtement par cet imbécile. L'autre avait des tripes, il le reconnaissait, mais lui avait pour son compte la ruse, un esprit de stratège, une intelligence affutée et….« _Lupin, qu'est-ce que tu fais, par Merlin_ !

—Je t'aide à te déshabiller, ça se voit, non ?

—C'est un outrage !

—Quoi, d'avoir des difficultés avec un poignet cassé ? »

Sa veste et sa chemise étaient déjà tombées tandis que Severus cogitait et la petite boule étrange au fond de son ventre lorsque le loup-garou s'était léché les lèvres à la peau dévoilée le déstabilisa tant qu'il le laissa lui retirer chaussures et chaussettes.

Il fallait bien dire que la vision de l'autre homme se laissant glisser à ses pieds pour s'attaquer aux lacets, avec son regard amusé, provocateur, pétillant de vie et de faim qui se levait vers lui…Il laissa Lupin, déboucler sa ceinture mais insista pour retirer lui-même pantalon et caleçon tandis que le lycanthrope testait de la main la température du bain. Severus y entra, circonspect : le loup allait certainement tenter de lui faire subir les derniers outrages, dès qu'il baisserait sa garde !

Remu..Lupin lui frotta le dos, et l'aida à se laver les cheveux.

_Ah ! Ah !_

Une preuve !

Il s'arrangeait machiavéliquement pour que Severus se détende et cesse de se méfier ! Inconscient des réflexions de l'espion, Remus continuait de lui laver les cheveux, et le blessé pensa à part lui qu'on devrait interdire aux lycanthropes de laver les cheveux d'autrui à la main. Il y avait certainement un autre moyen de s'y prendre, parce que les mains fortes et larges qui massaient fermement son cuir chevelu devraient être interdites !

« Et voilà, je vais te laisser sortir de là et te sécher tranquillement. »

Quoi ?

Severus reprit pied avec la réalité….se sécha…s'habilla, avec bien du mal….passa à la cuisine où il s'autorisa un verre de rhum et un peu de récriminations intérieures.

Lupin se jouait de lui!

Que croyait il, que Severus n'avait pas compris qu'en plus d'être un loup-garou, il était _une tapette loup-garou_ ? Il pénétra d'un pas martial dans la chambre de l'autre homme pour l'enguirlander…et s'arrêta net.

Adossé torse nu aux oreillers dans la lumière fauve du soir qui dansait sur les cicatrices, les rendant si semblable à des scarifications rituelles magiques, dépouillé de sa chrysalide de tweed, Lupin semblait une créature sortie des creux de la lande pour entraîner un malheureux mortel jusqu'au Royaume de Fées.

Severus déglutit tandis que l'être sur le lit, grave et solennel, lui tendait la main.

« Ton choix, toujours ton choix. »

Le Serpentard grimpa à ses côtés, aux aguets. Les dents de Lupin, qu'il disait faites pour déchirer la chair innocente taquinèrent légèrement sa gorge sans même la marquer, la langue faite pour laper le sang se fit tendre et les mains qui auraient pu briser ses os encore intacts se firent doucement fermes, le dépouillèrent de tous ses artifices jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus dans la maison sur l'île que deux amants enlacés.

**Fin.


	14. Comme pour tous les gamins désobéissants

**Titre** …Comme pour tous les gamins désobéissants…

**Personnages/Pairing**: Snack !

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : R

**Nombre de mots**: 1320

Cette fic est un cadeau pour la délicieuse archea, dans le cadre du snackbar sur live journal;;;

* * *

**Comme pour tous les gamins désobéissants…**

« Oui, j'étais un adolescent charmeur et charmant, crois moi, et franchement, ton père n'aurait jamais réussi à séduire Lily sans mes conseils. » affirme Sirius à Harry. Trois mètres plus loin, Severus relève le nez de l'échiquier où il est en train d'écraser Lupin pour lever les yeux au ciel. Lupin lui-même semble assez amusé par l'affirmation mais choisit diplomatiquement de rester penché sur la situation inextricable où il a réussi à coincer sa reine.

SS – SB – SS - SB

« McGonagall va me faire la peau, gémit Ginny, j'aurais dû rendre ce devoir il y a trois jours.

—Allons, allons, temporise Sirius, je n'ai jamais rendu un devoir à l'heure, et ça n'empêchait pas que tous les professeurs m'adoraient ! »

Trois mètres plus loin, Severus relève le nez de l'échiquier où il est en train de flanquer une monumentale raclée à Arthur Weasley pour lever un sourcil sarcastique, prenant les dieux à témoin et leur demandant silencieusement pourquoi ils n'ont pas encore englouti dans les entrailles de la terre ce menteur compulsif. Weasley en profite pour mettre sa tour en sureté derrière une barrière de pions.

SS – SB – SS – SB

Severus s'apprête à asséner le coup de grâce à un poufsouffle de cinquième année, recroquevillé dans un angle du couloir quand la voix du professeur de vol nouvellement embauché se fait entendre.

« Allons, allons, Sev, tu ne peux pas en vouloir au pauvre petit, tous les élèves ne peuvent pas être le rêve des professeurs, comme je l'étais. »

L'affirmation est si outrageusement mensongère que Severus en perd ses capacités de diatribes et que le pauvre petit en question s'en tire sans heures de colles. Lorsque, trois heures après, les événements le rattrapent et qu'il se rend compte qu'il a été appelé Sev devant un élève, ce sont les troisièmes années de Serpentard qui trinquent, à leur grande stupéfaction.

Un jour, il mettra les points sur les i à Sirius Black concernant le cauchemar qu'ont été ses années de scolarité pour le reste de la population de Poudlard.

SS – SB – SS – SB

C'est un samedi après midi que la tempête qui s'annonçait depuis plusieurs semaines éclate. Tonks est partie en mission à l'autre bout de l'Europe, et Sirius a insisté pour venir visiter l'époux et le fils livrés à eux-mêmes. Officiellement, c'est pour être sûr que Remus n'a besoin de rien, deux jours après la pleine lune. Snape soupçonne cependant que les capacités pâtissières de Lupin jouent un rôle important dans cette visite impromptue.

Fidèle à son habitude depuis la fin de la guerre et sa sortie de Grimmauld Place, il babille…

« Tu te souviens, Moony, Bibine était juste nommée, je suis sûre qu'elle avait le béguin pour mes quinze ans…J'étais le plus joli garçon de l'école, après tout »

_Il suffit d'une goutte de phytoplancton en trop dans la potion_, comme disait Slugghorn. Severus éclate.

« Tu étais un gosse insupportable, une tête à claques comme les dieux n'en mettent sur terre que tous les mille ans et Dumbledore aurait dû permettre à Rusard de te mettre aux fers ou te flanquer une fessée, comme on fait pour tous les gamins désobéissants. Et d'ailleurs, tu en mériterais encore une ! »

Son casse pied préféré n'a même pas l'air vexé.

« Quoi, tu es volontaire ? Envie de me chauffer le postérieur, Sev ? »

Remus s'étrangle dans son thé, repose la tasse avec force et annonce à la cantonade : « Je vais voir si Teddy s'est endormi » avant de prendre courageusement la fuite de son propre salon. Sa sortie passe inaperçue des deux amants qui, les visages soudain rougis, s'observent avec circonspection par-dessus le plateau de scones.

« Non, sans blague…Tu aimerais ? » Sirius, toujours Gryffondor, a parlé le premier.

Severus hésite. Quelque part, il a l'impression qu'accepter ne servira qu'à l'amener plus avant sur le chemin qu'il a pris le jour où il a accepté un dîner avec Black. **(1)**

Cependant, la vision d'un Sirius, fesses à l'air, enfin puni pour son outrecuidance passée, présent, à venir, de la peau rosissant sous sa main, sa main à lui…Il sent nettement une réaction digne d'un adolescent en chaleur se produire dans son pantalon, et il acquiesce silencieusement, à sa propre surprise.

SS – SB – SS – SB

Ils ont choisi le premier jour des vacances, afin d'éviter une intervention inopportune d'un élève qui aurait eu l'étrange idée de venir poser une question à son professeur de potions.

Severus attend, assis à son bureau.

Officiellement, il annote un article sur l'utilisation de charbon de bouleau pour chauffer le chaudron dans le cas des potions de Renforce-neurones.

Officieusement, il mordille sa plume, partagé entre l'inquiétude, l'excitation, la honte…

Lorsque la porte s'entrouvre, sans même que le visiteur ait frappé, il rejette la plume avec force. Sirius a été jusqu'à se procurer un uniforme de Gryffondor.

Merlin fasse que ça n'ait pas été auprès de Potter.

« Professeur, je suis venu pour ma retenue. » La respiration du professeur en question a un raté.

« Entrez, Monsieur Black. Votre comportement a été inadmissible. Cette retenue est, je pense que vous le comprenez, totalement justifiée.

— Est-ce que cela veut dire que vous allez me faire faire des lignes ? »

Aucun adulte ne devrait avoir le droit d'être autre chose que ridicule en battant ainsi des cils, mais la confiance en soi de Sirius fait passer beaucoup de choses. La voix de Severus trouve d'elle-même les inflexions dures qu'il affectionne en salle de cours. **(2)**

« J'ai bien peur que les méthodes les plus classiques aient échoué sur vous. Tombez le pantalon, Monsieur Black…Le caleçon aussi. Posez vos mains sur l'établi devant vous. »

La pose, superbe d'indécence, suffit à le faire gémir et Sirius jette un œil amusé par-dessus son épaule, sortant du jeu.

« La vue te plait ? »

Cet homme ne sait jamais quand se taire.

Severus lève une main qui retombe dans un bruit sec. Sur la fesse musclée par le Quidditch, la marque rouge semble prendre toute la place et il hésite un instant. Son amant semble sentir son trouble et l'encourage.

« Vous savez, professeur, je pensais que je pourrais mettre des blattes dans le porridge, demain »

CLAC !

La trace s'étale, symétrique, déflorant la peau blanche de l'autre fesse.

« Ou bien peut-être charmer les douches des vestiaires de Quidditch de Serpentard… »

CLAC !

« Ou encore métamorphoser les jupes des filles. Rose. Et transparent. »

CLAC !

« Et il y cette idée avec cette carpette de miss Teigne, une serpillère et de la colle _ohbordelSev_… »

CLAC !

Sirius laisse tomber son discours, se contentant de tendre les fesses, laissant échapper par ci par là un petit bruit de douleur. Severus y va de bon cœur, jusqu'à avoir mal à la main, jusqu'au moment où la confiance de Sirius, sa respiration hachée, le mouvement involontaire de ses hanches deviennent trop et où il le retourne avec violence et tombe à genoux. Sirius pousse un grand cri et semble exploser dans sa gorge, avant de le rejoindre au sol pour lui rendre la pareille.

SS – SB – SS - SB

Allongé sur la pierre froide, poisseux, le bras gauche écrasé par le poids de Sirius, Severus s'est rarement senti aussi détendu. Un gloussement le tire de sa torpeur.

« Quoi ?

— Je pensais juste…Pendant la guerre aussi, je me suis comporté comme un gosse gâté, non ? Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver une badine, à Grimmauld place. »

Severus soupire.

Dans quelle galère s'est il embarqué ?

.

**(1) Accepter n'est peut-être pas le terme qui convient. Cela ressembla à « **_**Bordel de Merlin, Black, OUI, je dînerai avec toi mais si tu continues à me suivre partout comme un caneton sa mère, je t'écorche avec un couteau à potions !**_** »**

**(2) Le plaisir de voir les petits visages des premières années se lever vers lui, comme s'ils se demandaient s'ils ont encore l'âge de mouiller leur pantalon. Contrairement à ce que les gens croient, il adore enseigner. **

*****Fin. **


	15. Une prophétie et deux potionnistes

Titre

Une prophétie et deux potionnistes ou pourquoi écouter aux portes est une bonne chose.

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Personnages/Pairing**: Severus, Slughorn

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots**: 1476

**Prompt imposé** : Sevy est l'élu qui doit vaincre Voldy

* * *

**Une prophétie et deux potionnistes, ou pourquoi écouter aux portes est une bonne chose**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**« Celui**__**qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche**__ »_

Severus se hissa prudemment sur palier supérieur, prenant garde à ne pas faire grincer le vieux parquet et jeta un regard par le trou de la serrure.

_« __**... il est né semblable à Lui, enfant de Prince défiant le Sang quand le premier mois venait de paraître**__ »_

Yeux révulsés, Trelawney se tordait dans son fauteuil, tandis qu'un Dumbledore à l'air inquiet semblait tâcher de prendre son pouls malgré les spasmes.

_« __**Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a marqué mais il a un don que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore**__... »_

Cherchant à mieux voir, Severus déplaça un genou. Sous son poids, le parquet grinça et le Directeur pivota brusquement. Il l'avait entendu ! En catastrophe, le jeune Mangemort pivota et dévala l'escalier, poussé par les ailes de la trouille lorsqu'il saisit le bruit de l'huis s'ouvrant au dessus de lui.

« Severus Snape ! Venez ici… »

_Cause toujours, vieux fou_.

Transplanant brusquement dans une ruelle de Cardiff qu'il utilisait dans ces cas d'urgence, Severus enchaina avec rapidité les disparitions pour dérouter un éventuel poursuivant : Liverpool, Southampton, Bristol, Leicester…Essoufflé, il apparut finalement dans le débarras d'un squat à trois blocs de Spinner's End. Couvrant la distance d'un pas vif, il repassa avec soin dans sa tête les événements de la soirée. La surveillance discrète du Professeur Dumbledore, principal adversaire de son maitre, le rendez vous avec la descendante de Cassandra Trelawney, sans doute sans intérêt mais on ne bâtissait pas un monde de la magie meilleur sans être prudent, cette crise étrange qu'elle avait eue. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait content. Une prophétie, une vraie ! Severus serait sans conteste récompensé pour avoir permis d'identifier ainsi un ennemi à la Cause qui ne s'était pas encore révélé. Quant au pauvre gars en question, tant pis pour lui. ….Il s'arrêta brusquement.

Le pauvre gars….

_« Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche. II est né semblable à Lui, enfant de Prince défiant le Sang quand le premier mois venait de paraître Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a marqué mais il a un don que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... »_

Oh.

_**Oh. **_

Par les cornes de Moïse et les foudres de Merlin.

Le pauvre gars, ça pourrait bien être lui !

************* Montjoie Saint Sevy !! *************

Severus regardait par en dessous le Professeur Slugghorn s'agiter dans son laboratoire, tout en sirotant le thé trop sucré qui lui avait été servi. L'homme était un potionniste dépassé depuis longtemps par son élève et il doutait de pouvoir apprendre quoi que ce soit de son ancien Directeur de maison mais ce n'était certainement pas pour le plaisir de nettoyer ses chaudrons qu'il était venu le voir en sollicitant la place d'apprenti, place qu'il avait pourtant refusée un mois plus tôt d'une lettre à peine polie.

Slugghorn était un lâche.

C'est cette qualité qui intéressait Severus : depuis plusieurs années, l'ancien Maitre de Potions de Poudlard se cachait du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui le voulait dans ses rangs. Rien de tel que son ombre pour s'y dissimuler de son ancien Maitre, sans doute furieux de voir que Severus ne répondait plus aux convocations.

************* Montjoie Saint Sevy !! *************

Slugghorn avait une méchante tendance à abuser des alcools fins, une tendance que Severus découvrit rapidement en vivant à ses côtés.

Et aussi une tendance à avoir l'alcool bavard, dont franchement, Severus se serait bien passé1.

Cependant, le soir de novembre où l'autre, larmoyant, lui confia la discussion sur les Horcruxes qu'il avait eu un jour avec un jeune élève de Serpentard, il se mit à réfléchir. Puis il alla se plonger dans les lourds volumes de la bibliothèque du Professeur. Il ne pouvait pas passer toute sa vie à se cacher dans les robes de Slugghorn. Outre que le risque d'être retrouvé était toujours présent, il savait que ses nerfs ne supporteraient pas longtemps cet espèce de gros morse obèse. Et il ne pourrait feindre d'avoir des choses à apprendre de cet imbécile qu'un certain temps.

Marre d'attendre que les Aurors ou l'Ordre du Phénix, voir un Mangemort exaspéré, prennent les choses en main, aujourd'hui, il agissait.

Après tout, il avait bien un don que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne possédait pas, un véritable présent des dieux, ses capacités en potions qui l'avaient fait recruter si jeune dans les Mangemorts, Sang de Bourbe ou pas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fouillé de nombreux grimoires, étudiés de nombreux sujets, de la nécromancie à la métamorphose en passant par les méthodes de combat des mages toltèques, pour trouver le secret de l'immortalité et du pouvoir. Cependant, cette multiplicité l'avait privé de l étendue des connaissances dans un domaine que seul pouvait obtenir un monomaniaque comme Severus, qui voyait les potions comme une réponse à tous ses problèmes, de son auguste père qui survivait un peu trop longtemps à sa cirrhose2 au goût de son rejeton, à sa virginité, que son orgueil masculin trouvait durer, elle aussi, trop longtemps.

************* Montjoie Saint Sevy !! *************

Voldemort exultait, dressé au dessus du cadavre d'un Auror, quand ses éclaireurs lui annoncèrent l'arrivée de l'Ordre du Phénix. Pourquoi aurait il eu peur ? Il était immortel ! Même si Dumbledore le tuait, jamais il ne trouverait les Horcruxes et son temps reviendrait…Il ne sentit pas la potion dont les membres de l'Ordre avaient soigneusement imprégnée leurs robes, mais quand elle se répandit dans l'air, son effet fut presque instantané.

Les morceaux racornis et sombres de la petite chose mesquine qui lui servait d'âme furent rappelées par la force des quatre coins du pays et il les sentit fusionner, douloureusement, en lui tandis qu'il voyait, impuissant, Dumbledore lever sa baguette.

************* Montjoie Saint Sevy !! *************

Dans un petit coin de la grande salle du Ministère, Severus rongeait son frein. Dire que Slugghon recevait l'Ordre de Merlin qui aurait dû être pour lui !

« Le maitre s'attribue toujours le travail de l'apprenti. Il n'en reste pas moins que votre potion était brillante et que la guerre aurait pu encore durer des années sans elle » fit une voix derrière lui.

Severus se retourna. Le regard pétillant et le bras en écharpe, souvenir du sort qui avait finalement terrassé Voldemort, le Directeur de Poudlard lui souriait.

« Vous lisez dans les pensées, désormais ?

—Ce n'est pas la peine, mon cher enfant, c'est inscrit sur votre visage. Qu'allez-vous faire désormais ?

—Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde. » fit Severus, se renfrognant.

_Mon cher enfant_, pourquoi pas mon mignon, pendant que l'autre y était !

« Parce que j'ai un emploi à vous proposer. Le remplaçant que nous avions trouvé à Horace s'est fait sauter hier matin. Et vu que notre ami commun se sent désormais appelé à de plus nobles tâches, » le directeur fit un petit geste de sa main valide, geste qui semblait englober toutes les matrones richissimes et gloussantes entourant Slugghorn, « et bien il me manque désormais un Maitre de Potions à Poudlard. Je suis sûr que cette tâche saurait occuper votre esprit brillant. Vous pourriez voir que les jeunes esprits sont plus complexes que les ingrédients, même les plus couteux et rares d'entre eux.

—Je ne vois pas en quoi devenir professeur pourrait être un challenge. » grommela Severus, pour ne pas sembler trop avide d'accepter. Poudlard était un endroit exceptionnel, surtout débarrassé des Maraudeurs, et enseigner à une bande de cornichons devrait laisser du temps pour ses propres expériences tout en lui assurant un toit et toutes ces contingences matérielles, comme la lessive et la cuisine, qu'il estimait indignes de son génie.

« Vraiment ? Je vois un autre point intéressant pour exercer alors les rouages de votre esprit. » Albus sourit au jeune homme avant d'enchainer. « Vous êtes devenu l'apprenti du Professeur Slugghorn, malgré votre opinion à son sujet, parce que vous cherchiez un endroit sûr après avoir entendu la prophétie et vous y être reconnu. Celle-ci aurait elle été accomplie si elle ne s'était pas fait connaître de vous ? »

***Fin.

1 Surtout les révélations de la liaison sulfureuse que son ancien Directeur de Maisons avait entretenue avec Irma Pince, merci. Plus jamais il ne pourrait entrer dans la réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, de peur d'y effleurer un objet, le sol, un mur….

2 Une potion, qu'il avait glissé dans sa soupe le soir de ses 17 ans, avait réglé le problème. Avant sa majorité, il aurait couru le risque d'hériter d'un tuteur encore pire !

3 Là encore, une potion dans le verre de Mafalda Nott, à un cocktail chez les Malefoy avait réglé le problème. Il y avait une potion pour tout, même pour effacer la mémoire de la donzelle après, histoire d'éviter le côté relationnel qui le gonflait.


	16. Vingt ans, deux lettres

**Titre**. Vingt ans, deux lettres

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Personnages/Pairing**: Severus, son père. Severus/Sirius/Bill

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots**: 688

Prompt : Severus écrit à son père

**

* * *

**

**Vingt ans, deux lettres**

**.**

Poudlard, 30 Juin 1979

Tobias,

Oui, _Tobias_.

Le titre de père, tu ne le mérites pas. Je refuse de me dire le fils d'un alcoolique moldu cirrhosé qui a finit par tuer, à force de mauvais traitements, une sorcière qu'il n'aurait même pas dû avoir le droit de regarder, encore moins d'épouser et de maltraiter.

Tu aurais dû la remercier chaque jour de l'honneur qu'elle t'avait fait ! Tu aurais dû être son domestique, elle aurait dû vivre dans un manoir empli de belles choses, et porter de la soie et du velours, au lieu de trimer dans cette masure humide, au lieu que tu lui interdises d'utiliser la magie qui était sa nature même.

Je ne rentrerai pas demain après la remise des diplômes. Il faudra te trouver quelqu'un d'autre à exploiter pour payer tes bières, ta gnôle de mauvaise qualité, tes visites au bordel…

Longtemps, j'ai caressé l'idée de venir la venger moi-même. Un poison, dans ta gnôle, pour t'immobiliser. Et puis, la ceinture, comme pour elle et pour moi quand nous t'avions contrarié. Seulement, je l'aurais enchantée pour qu'elle frappe toute seule, sans s'arrêter…

Je rejoins un groupe glorieux, un groupe grâce auquel, bientôt j'espère, tous les infâmes moldus puants seront remis à leur place. Le remugle de vos usines, la cacophonie de vos moyens de transports, votre démographie galopante, très vite ne nous indisposeront plus quand nous reprendrons notre place : la première.

Cette victoire, j'y contribuerai et si je peux l'empêcher, aucune sorcière ne subira plus jamais des mains sales d'un moldu le sort que Maman a subi des tiennes.

Severus Prince

* * *

Poudlard, 30 Juin 1999,

Père,

Depuis un an, le monde sorcier vit en paix. Depuis un an, les médicomages, que tu aurais nommés médecins, me harcèlent à coups de potions pour me remettre physiquement, et à coup de séances de thérapie, parce qu'il paraît que mon esprit aussi a besoin de se remettre.

Leur dernière lubie est que je dois faire la paix avec toi, car c'est toi que j'aurais voulu punir en entrant chez les Mangemorts, et qu'il n'y a que par ce biais que je peux accepter de leur survivre.

Il paraît que je dois t'écrire pour te dire ce que je suis devenu.

Vu que c'est ça ou me farcir de nouveau l'histoire des taches d'encre à identifier, je me suis décidé à prendre la plume. Quoique l'épisode où j'ai fait pleurer la thérapeute précédente en décrivant un moldu éviscéré, avec force détails, était tout de même intéressant. Cependant, il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses. Donc, je te donne des nouvelles.

J'enseigne la défense contre les forces du mal dans une école de magie. Eh oui, non seulement tes coups de ceinture n'ont pas réussi à faire sortir ce mal de moi, mais je le répands, je l'enseigne, j'en suis fier ! Je suis même pressenti pour en devenir le Directeur, quand la vieille McGo prendra sa retraite.

J'ai cherché à savoir ce que toi, tu étais devenu en vingt ans. Une lettre, il faut savoir où l'envoyer. Tu es mort il y a sept ans. Cancer. L'alcool, paraît-il. Je suis allé sur ta tombe, et je n'ai rien ressenti, juste l'envie de rentrer prendre un verre et passer une soirée tranquille avec mes amants.

Oui, mes amants. Mon thérapeute, un imbécile comme on en fait peu, mais c'est pas étonnant vu que c'est Minerva McGonagall qui me l'a choisi, mon thérapeute, donc, dit que vivre maritalement avec deux hommes à la fois, deux sorciers, deux Sang purs, est une façon de plus de te défier. Comme je te le disais, c'est un imbécile. De toute façon, il n'y connaît rien, et c'est tout aussi bien. Ce que je trouve à vivre avec Black et Weasley ne regarde que moi. Mais j'avoue que l'idée de la tête que tu aurais faite en l'apprenant est assez jouissive.

Trois tapettes sorcières !

J'espère que ça te fait rouler dans ta tombe.

Ton fils (eh oui, je crois que je dois bien l'avouer, mais la perspective que ça te contrariait encore plus que moi m'en console !)

Severus Black-Snape-Weasley


End file.
